There are different types of liquid dispensing systems. Some liquid dispensing systems require a valve, which can be manually activated by the user from a normally closed position to an open position. Other liquid dispensing systems require a valve that, when engaged with a coupling remains in an open position, but moves to a closed position when detached from the coupling.